Talbott Winger
- Tulip Karasu states he is in the same year as her. |blood = Pure-blood or half-bloodSince both of his parents were magical, Talbott could not have been Muggle-born. |nationality = |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Dark |family = *Father † *Mother † |animagus = Eagle |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Winger family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw |theme = ravenclaw }} Talbott Winger was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He was also an Animagus and took the form of an eagle. At some point in the 1970s or early 1980s his parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Biography Talbott was born at some point in 1972 or 1973. His mother taught him how to become an Animagus, taking the form of an eagle. During the First Wizarding War, his parents tried to help in the war efforts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In response, the Dark Lord's Death Eaters attacked their home, a conflict during which both of his parents were murdered while Talbott himself successfully escaped with his life thanks to his Animagus ability. Hogwarts years Talbott started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 1984 and was sorted into Ravenclaw and excelled in Transfiguration. He also helped Care of Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn tame a Hippogriff once, a feat also achieved by Jacob's sibling in their fourth year. In or prior to the 1986–1987 school year, he admitted the truth to Minerva McGonagall. While she understood his initial reasons for keeping it secret perfectly (namely the fear that if he registered, the Death Eaters might learn of it and come after him), she nevertheless sternly instructed him to abide by the law that all Animagi had to register with the British Ministry of Magic, to which he half-heartedly agreed. form]] At some point, someone told him Garrick Ollivander owned a peacock. He later told Jacob's sibling about this in the Hogwarts Library. Later during the same school year, when Jacob's sibling went into the Great Hall to discuss Potions with their friend Penny Haywood, the best in their year at that subject, he was seated at his house table, where he cryptically warned them that he thought "there was a storm coming...", suggesting he might have known something more about the events going on at the school than the average student. Near the end of his fifth year, Talbott was in the Great Hall when it was almost time for him and the other fifth years to take their O.W.L.s, at which time he admitted to being anxious about getting a good score on his exams, as he harboured aspirations of becoming an Auror."Taking the O.W.L.s" side quest. Seen here. Personality and traits Talbott Winger was a remarkably skilled and intelligent young wizard, who possessed many traits of Ravenclaws, in particular intelligence and individuality. He was known to be an extreme introvert and a loner, and before befriending Jacob's sibling, his only friends were Penny, Tonks, and despite being the Head of Gryffindor House: Professor McGonagall, due to her being a fellow Animagus (cat) and her previous work in the Ministry of Magic. Talbott Winger was academically minded, and was very passionate about his school work, as he wished to become an Auror, showing him to have been very ambitious in his life goals. He was also rather perceptive and intuitive, as shown when he warned Jacob's sibling about bad things that were going on, implying he knew much more about the dark happenings that were going on during his school time than the average student did. Magical abilities and skills *'Transfiguration': Talbott was remarkably skilful in Self-Transfiguration that he was able to become an Animagus. He was also a high academic achiever in Transfiguration class, showing his remarkable proficiency in this highly complex, scientific and even dangerous branch of magic. *'Herbology': He was also known to be good in this subject at school, given he worked in the family garden helping his mother, handling both magical and mundane plants, who was a Healer. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Talbott was shown to be interested and skilled in Magizoology, as he, like Jacob's sibling, had both successfully tamed a Hippogriff. This was an impressive feat indeed, given how Hippogriffs are rather difficult beasts to handle and tame. *'Charms': Talbott appeared to be gifted with charm-work, as he was capable of casting the rather advanced Human-presence-revealing Spell. *'Poetry': Talbott was known to very much enjoy writing poetry in his spare time, often due to his very solemn, mournful and solitary personality. He was evidently a talented poet, as he commented that several of his poems were published in the Daily Prophet, a newspaper which his father was once a writer for. Appearances * Behind the scenes * If Talbott succeeded in obtaining the results necessary to qualify for the Auror training programme and subsequently passed it, he, alongside Nymphadora Tonks, would have become two of the last Aurors taken on in two years by the time of the 1995–1996 school year. * As of Year 4, Talbott and Jacob's sibling are both unregistered Animagi when they finally became friends, if Jacob's sibling decides not to register, even when the latter could decide to do so. * Talbott is known to talk to himself. * Talbott's most prized possession is a necklace with a swan feather, the feather being from his mother in her Animagus form. * He also often makes bird puns in reference to his Animagus form and solitary personality. Notes and references fr:Talbott Winger ru:Талботт Уингер Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Poets Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1984 Category:Unregistered Animagi Category:Winger family Category:HP wizards